Lost for a Year
by saberstorm
Summary: AU Galaxy Force. Vector Prime was unable to harness the power to turn back time. Trapped on Gigalonia, the Cybertrons need to survive for a year. But one can only worry about home so much when surviving remnants of Planet X return. CobyxLori
1. Prolouge

Transformers Galaxy Force: Lost for a Year

Summary: AU Galaxy Force. Vector Prime was unable to harness the power to turn back time. Trapped on Gigalonia, the Cybertrons need to survive for a year. They worry about what they will find upon returning to their galaxy, but one can only worry so much when surviving remnants of Planet X return. CobyxLori

* * *

Coby looked up into the sky, and felt his heart fall into his stomach. He could hear the Transformers talking behind him, and knew it was not good. Above, the Space Bridge had collapsed. They had tried to make their own, only to cause so many temporal distortions that they couldn't risk trying it again.

So Vector Prime chose to sacrifice himself, to take them all through time so they could go back the way they came.

He failed. The power had just been too much. While he was the Guardian of Space and Time, his physical form was too old. The remnants of it were still glowing in the sky above.

They were trapped on an alien world for at least a year, perhaps forever, if their home couldn't last against Grand Black Hole.

He heard footsteps behind him and felt a hand take his. He tore his eyes away from the afterglow of Vector Prime's death and looked into Lori's face. Her eyes, often filled with mischief and happiness, were filled with sorrow and anxiety.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked.

If he could, he would have told her it would be all right, that they were going home. He would have done so, just to see hope in her eyes again, to see her smile.

But he couldn't. He couldn't lie, not to her.

"I don't know," he answered. "But I promise you, I will do everything I can to get us back."

And she smiled; a tiny flame of hope and gratitude lighting her face up. "Thank you, Coby."

* * *

**Author's Note: Anyone know anything about a Decepticon/Destron named Melesio?**


	2. Chapter 1

Transformers Galaxy Force: Lost for a Year

Summary: AU Galaxy Force. Vector Prime was unable to harness the power to turn back time. Trapped on Gigalonia, the Cybertrons need to survive for a year. They worry about what they will find upon returning to their galaxy, but one can only worry so much when surviving remnants of Planet X return. CobyxLori

Chapter One

Master Galvatron scowled angrily at the sky. White hot rage filled his every circuit. All his remaining subordinates, including his lover, Chromia, kept their distance from him, not wanting to ignite his wrath. Gasket sneezed, and Master Galvatron sent a blast of energy his direction just for the heck of it.

They had reached the other side of the Space Bridge, making sure to destroy it behind them in order to prevent the Cybertrons from following, only to suddenly find everything reversed. Master Galvatron instinctively knew who was responsible. Vector Prime had tried to pull the Cybertrons through time and space, only to fail. So instead, the Time Keeper had reversed the Destrons' actions, trapping them on Gigalonia along with the Cybertrons.

The Time Keeper had robbed him of victory, again!

The sound of footsteps caused him to turn, finding Chromia right behind him. "I will kill them for you, if you want," she said.

Her dedication and devotion to him pacified him, and he smiled, "There's no need." He pulled out the Chip Square, holding it in his hand. "The only reason Vector Prime would sacrifice himself, is if they attempted to construct a Space Bridge Generator like the one on Seibertron and failed. With this, we will succeed where they failed, and we will leave them behind to rot on this world."

"So, what do we do?" Thundercracker asked.

"Spread out and find Soundwave. Tell me when you find him." Energy crackled at his fingertips as his smile grew eviler, "I need some information from him. If he doesn't want to give it, I'll take it." He wasn't about to reveal that he knew that the reason the Cybertrons failed was because Gigalonia's galaxy was different from the Milky Way galaxy. Without the proper adjustments, they would fail too.

Thundercracker, Gasket, and Armbullet took off, but Chromia remianed behind. "Koibito, I have something to tell you," she said.

He raised an optic ridge. Chromia had never called him 'koibito' before. "What is more important than my orders?"

"Nothing," she replied, a little abashed. "I just felt you should know that I am with spark."

That was not what he expected, but considering her past... "Whose?"

"Your's, Master," she answered.

"While that may be, nothing is going to change," Master Galvatron said. He wasn't about to let this become a weakness. "I will still expect results from you, and bearing this child will only increase my expectations. I will not have a weak queen, or a weak sparkling. If you wish to remain by my side, you must assert yourself to the position you want."

Chromia found herself smiling. While his words were still harsh, they were the highest praise he could give her. He expected her to be a true Destron, fearing nothing and forgetting pain or discomfort, and she had no intention of failing him. "Understood, Koibito. I will never let you down."

"See to it that you don't."

It wasn't until after she left that Master Galvatron allowed himself a small smile. _So I'm a father now. Interesting._


End file.
